This protocol will determine whether treatment with prednisone will slow the rate of progression of Alzheimer's disease (AD), and whether serum levels of the acute phase reactants C-reactive protein (CRP) and beta-1 antichymotrypsin (ACT) are useful in guiding anti-inflammatory therapy in AD.